Broken Mannequin
by ryki-chan
Summary: Belphegor and Fran are sent on a mission to explore an abandoned mansion. Their mission is to find the "Prince The Ripper" mock-imitation, but they got more then they had hoped for.  The title is random, but I can't think, so my apologies for it.
1. Trapped

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor do I own the characters.

/This/ is my actual first fanfiction, and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>It hurts. <em>

I want to open my eyes, but my body won't listen to me. There's something there. Something, or someone's touching me. What is it? Who's touching me? This feeling... I've felt it before, but where? I can't remember. Why can't I remember? Huh? I can hear a voice. Whose voice is that? It sounds familiar. But, _whose_?

"-gy!"

I know this voice.

"-oggy!"

I know it.

"Froggy! Stay with me!"

Gasp! It's senpai's voice. Why does his voice sound so pained? Is he the one holding me?

"Froggy, don't you die on me!"

Die? Am I dying? Is senpai crying? I don't know what's going on. My head hurts, but I want to know. Why is senpai crying? Why does it hurt? _Why...? _

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours earlier<strong>

"Hey, Froggy, are you ready?" Bel asked as he approached Fran, grinning. "Let's go have some fun!"

"Senpai. Can't you guys concentrate on the mission for once?" Fran replied in his casual monotoned voice. "Today's mission is going to be tough."

"Tch, it's not like we can't handle it. As long as you let me do the killing, ushishi!" Bel was playing with his knives, making sure they were sharp, and polished.

"Sure, sure, senpai."

"Then let's go, froggy!" Bel came up to Fran, and pulled him by his collar out the door.

"Senpai, will you please let me go? I can't breathe." Bel let Fran go, causing him to fall to the ground. "How mean." Fran got up, and brushed off the dirt from his uniform before catching up to Bel, who was waiting for the car to come around and pick them up.

"Ushishi. What's today's mission about again~?"

Fran sighed, "Today's mission is to capture or kill the 'Prince the Ripper'-mock murderer." Fran was looking at the content of the mission, in a yellow envelope. "Witnesses said that he looks exactly like you."

"Oh~ Someone wants to meet the Prince!" Bel said grinning at Fran, "Well, the prince will pay them a visit, that's for sure, ushishishi!"

Fran rolled his eye, before putting the contents back in the envelope. "Hopefully one of you dies." Fran said, being greeted with a few of Bel's knives. "Senpai That hurt." Fran said in monotone but is hit with more knives. "Please stop stabbing me."

"The prince is bored, so be his entertainment until we get there~!" Bel grabs one of his knives out of Fran, but leaves the rest. "Be honoured to be stabbed by the prince's knives!"

"Senpai, I'm 'honoured'." Fran mocks, while pulling the rest of the knives out, and bending them then throwing them on the floor.

"Hey! Don't bend them! Or toss them to the floor!" Bel panics and punches Fran's arm, before grabbing the rest from his hands. "You stupid frog."

"I'm not a stupid frog, you fake prince."

"The prince isn't fake!"

"Sure you aren't." Fran says, covering his ears to avoid listening to Bel's complaints.

"Tch! Why am I even paired up with you?" Bel was crossing his arms, looking out the window irritated.

"Senpai, it's because we're lovers." Fran whispered in Bel's ears, since Bel had neglected to realize that Fran had moved closer to him. Fran kissed the rim Bel's ear, "Isn't that right?"

Bel, of course, pushed Fran away from him. "W-we are, but don't be doing that kind of stuff on a mission!" Bel retaliated, trying to hide his blush.

"Of course, senpai" Fran said, cocking his head to one side, "but does that mean I can't kiss yo-" Bel had pulled Fran in for a kiss, a deep one at that. Both of them moving their lips against the other's. Fran had let out a soft moan, and broke the kiss. "How mean senpai. To kiss me when I wasn't expecting it."

"Ushishishi~ You liked it, so it doesn't matter." Bel had his usually eat-to-ear grin on his face as he looked at Fran through his bangs. In his eyes, Fran was extremely adorable. His beautiful sea-green eyes, and teal hair complimented his pale skin. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, even the slightest blush was seen on Fran's face. "You're blushing again!"

"Uhg!" Fran turned around to hide his face. It was so obvious he was embarrassed. "Thanks to you, senpai. I wouldn't be blushing if you didn't kiss me."

"So... you didn't want me to kiss you?"

Fran looked at Bel in panic, "Of course I wanted you to kiss me! Ah-" Fran covered his mouth once he realized what he had said, and blushed even harder. Bel was highly amused, but didn't say anything.

"We're here." The driver in the front seat turned to look at the two Varia assassins, before getting out to open the door for them. "We've reached our destination, sirs."

Both Bel and Fran got out of the car and looked around as the driver drove off. "So this is it?" Bel said, looking unamused. "What a trashy place. No place for a prince!"

Fran rolled his eyes and looked around. Both he and Bel were dropped off at a mountain mansion. It looked like it hasn't been occupied for decades, maybe half a century. The yard was overgrown, there was weeds and bugs everywhere. The light-pink paint on the building was faded, washed or peeling, and the fountain statue in the front was broken. Most of the windows were cracked or broken, like the place was robbed, the curtains that could be seen were ripped, and torn. Even the gates were rusted completely. The pillars leading up to the front down, and the pillars that held up the entrance were either cracked, or broken. Pieces of clay and redstand all over the yard.

"This place is unsightly." Fran was watching Bel complain under his breath and kick the clay pieces a few times and sighed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, senpai." Fran mocked, avoiding the prince's knives. "Now let's go find the 'mock'-prince." Fran went up to Bel grabbed his hand and pulled him into the worn down and broken mansion, causing Bel to stagger a bit before regaining his balance. After entering the mansion, Bel kissed Fran on the cheek before running to the stairs.

"You're on your own Froggy!" Bel leaped to the second floor and was walking away, his hands behind his head, grinning.

Fran stared at Bel in disbelief. "Ah~ He ditched me. Tch. Stupid fake prince." Fran looked around. Broken sculptures, torn pictures, cobweb, cockroaches, pieces of glass, a total mess. Even the chandelier was on the ground, broken into thousands of pieces. Fran shivered in his mind, before walking into a different room.

That room was the dining room. Another complete mess. The table was broken in four different places, and the none of the chairs were in the right stance. The giant window beside the table was broken, you could clearly see the backyard. It seems like every painting and sculpture was in a broken or torn state. Even the backyard was a messed. The grass could've easily been up to Fran's knees. Looking around, Fran saw no human life, and sighed.

Fran went from room to room on the first floor. Taking in the surroundings and taking note of the little details. After exploring all the rooms, he went back to the front room to climb the stairs to hopefully find his lover and report nothing suspicious, but he saw a figure moving around on the second floor in the distance. He climed the stairs and raced to the area he saw the figure, but found nothing, until he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He turned around saw the shadow in the distance and and ran towards it. Fran turned the corner but ran straight into Bel, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Froggy?" Bel looked at Fran in a daze before gripping the situation. "Why are you in a ru-"

"Where did it go?" Fran cut in, suddenly gripping Bel's shoulder, surprising him and shook him. "Where did that shadow go?"

"Shadow? There was no shadow." Bel's hand was on his head, trying to keep his crown on

"There was. I saw it. That's why I ran into you!" Even though Fran was talking in his normal voice, Bel could catch the panic and force behind his words.

"I didn't see a shadow." Bel swatted Fran's hands away and stood up, before offering Fran a hand. "There's nothing on the second floor, either. How about downstairs?"

Fran too the hand without hesitation and pulled himself up. "Nothing."

"That's strange. I don't sense anyone, either."

Fran was sure he had seen something, or someone. "Can we look around? Together?" Fran said looking at Bel with desperation.

"Sure." Bel shrugged it off and started walking the way he came, but this time with Fran.

Fran was looking around, going into each broken down room, looking for this "shadow," he was so certain that someone was there, toying around with him. _It wasn't an illusion, I swear it wasn't. I sense a real person. _Fran was thinking to himself, looking at every details of every room. _How could he disappeared? His entire presence? Even Bel didn't sense him._ Fran was puzzled, and it showed on his face.

"Hey, Froggy, what's wrong?" Bel pulled Fran to a stop and cupped his hands around the boy's face. "You don't look good." Fran couldn't stop thinking, not even noticing Bel's face close to his, and when he did notice, he pushed Bel away, blushing.

"You're too close, too close! We're on a mission."

"I know we are, but your expression's showing through. What happened to that expressionless Frog?"

Fran looked down, debating on whether to tell his partner what he saw. "I swear I saw someone before I ran into you. I could feel their presence. I felt them there. So for them to disappear like that is not normal."

"Maybe they're hiding their presence? You didn't notice me when I was turning the corner, because I was hiding mine."

_That's right, I didn't. _Fran looked down, trying to think of the possibilities. But, still certain someone was there. _Maybe, just maybe, they were luring me into a trap, but Bel-senpai saved me from it._

_"_Usheshe... sheshesheshe."

A laughter could be heard, causing both the assassins to to put their defenses up. Looking around the room they were in.

"Usheshe, like mice in a trap~!"

The floor collapsed, causing both Bel and Fran to fall into the floor. And this wasn't your normal fall. Both of them fell two stories, into a room under the first floor, knocking them both out for a short while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Bleh, bleh, cutting it into a few chapters, so I don't bore you to death. Tell me what you think, please? Any grammar or spelling mistakes that you see, please do tell me.


	2. Injured

Fran was regaining his consciousness, rubbing his head, wondering where that stupid frog hat went. He looked up and found himself in Bel's arm.

"Ne, you okay Froggy? That was quite the fall." Bel said before looking up.

"I'm fine, senpai, help me up." Fran grabbed onto Bel's shoulder and pushed himself up, causing Bel to fall down.

"Tch." Bel also stood up, and looked around. "Where are w-"

Before Bel could finish his sentence, a cage sprung up around them, trapping them there. Even the top was covered. Fran tried to touch the cage's walls, but felt the electrical current.

"Senpai, the cage is rigged with electricity." Fran said in monotone, looking at Bel. "If you touch it, you'll be cooked." The edges of Fran's lips curled up in a slight grin.

"Ushishi~ Maybe we'll cook you first." Bel put his hands in his pockets and looked up. The grin that was planted on his face faded almost instantly as he saw someone floating in the air. Bel's eyes widened under his bangs when he realized who it was. "Rasiel...?"

"Rasiel?" Fran said, looking at Bel, then looking in the direction he was looking in, taking note of the flying chair and the weird-looking person in it. "Ne, senpai, who's Rasiel?"

Bel looked at Fran, grinning. "The twin brother I killed."

"Killed? If you killed him, then why is he there."

"Who knows." Bel shrugged it off, then looked at the floating person again, trying to figure shit out. "Ne, Rassy, why _are_ you alive?"

"Ushesheshesheshesheshe" A creepy laugh filled the room. "How nice of you to greet me, dear brother. I was saved by Him. But it won't be long until _you're_ dead." On Rasiel's face was a Cheshire grin that was just as creepy as Bel's, if not creepier.

_Him?_ Fran wondered. _Could it be that he was brought back to life?_ Fran was looking back and fourth from Bel to Rasiel, matching them up. "Ne, senpai, he really is your twin. Looks like you, just as creepy, too." Bel had thrown three of his knives at Fran, that stabbed him in the arm. "Ow, senpai, please don't throw your knives at me."

"Ushishishi! Ne, Rassy, I thought I killed you." Bel's glare at Rasiel could be felt by Fran, and it scared Fran how serious Bel was about seeing his twin brother alive. Fran has never seen Bel this serious in his entire time of being in the Varia.

"Ushesheshe, you did kill me, dear brother, but He saved me."

"He?" Bel looked dissatisfied.

"Yes, dear brother. He saved me, He gave life back into my dead body, so I can return the favour, and kill _you._" Rasiel's grin looked insane, almost as if he entire face was nothing but a grin.

"Tch, so I'll just have to kill you again? Ushishishi~ Perfect." Bel had pulled out a few of his knives, itching to fight and spill his brother's royal blood.

"Not so fast, dear brother, I have a special surprise for the both of you." Rasiel was gleaming with excitement. Fran looked at Bel, who was looking back at him, both showed hints of worry. "I guess you haven't noticed." Rasiel sighed, shaking his head.

Fran swayed on his feet, struggling to keep his balance. Something was wrong. But, what?

_Heavy... my body feels heavy! This scent... _Gasp! Bel could sense Fran's dropping guard and looked at him. _Isn't this a numbing mist? Shit! My body's getting heavy... I can't hold up anymo-_ Thud. Fran hit the ground as he lost all feeling of his body. He had inhaled too much of the mist, and was left paralyzed and unconscious.

"Tch... what did you do, Rassy?" Bel said as he tried to keep his footing and balance, after seeing Fran hit the floor. He know what it was, but he couldn't help himself from asking.

"Isn't it obvious? Ushesheshe! You're even slower than I thought, dear brother!" Rasiel was shaking his head with disappointment, "it's a numbing mist, if you inhale too much, your senses give out, and you lose grip on your bo-" Bel hit the ground, after inhaling too much. "Oh? That was quicker than I expected. Ushesheshesheshe!"

_I can't feel my body. What happened?_ Fran was trying to take in his surroundings before opening his eyes to look around. _A room? Where is this...?_Fran could tell he was laying on a really comfy bed, but new something was off. The tense atmosphere, and the smell of blood rushed through Fran's senses._ Shit! My head hurts... what's going o-_

"Oh? So you're awake?" The prince look-a-like surprised Fran after approaching him so suddenly. "How cute. You're defenses are down, I wonder what I should do to you!"

"Get... away... from him... Rasiel..." Belphegor growled, between pants, from across the room. Bruised, bloody and beaten. The prince was drenched in his own blood and sweat, covered in bruises and cuts, and stripped of his clothing from the waist up. The prince was obviously in pain, but tried to hide it to the best of his ability. His hands were cuffed tightly above his head, with rope to make sure he couldn't fight back. Even his legs were tied with rope. Rasiel was careful not to loose this battle.

"Now now, dear brother, I won't _kill_ him just yet! He's still drugged, or rather, intoxicated from the mist. I don't even have to worry about him resisting, unlike_you._" Rasiel snickered. And moved closer to Fran, getting on top of him. "You're actually pretty cute, but your sense of style is unflattering." Rasiel grabbed Fran's frog hat and threw it across the room.

"That idiot of a senpai forced me to wear it." Fran said in monotone, despite his numbness.

"My brother did? Ushesheshe! His sense of fashion has always been... low-class." Belphegor snarled, baring his 'fangs'. "See? He's no better than a damned mutt!"

Rasiel straddled Fran's waist, and started playing with his hair. Ruffling it, petting it, running his fingers through Fran's perfectly smooth hair. "I'm jealous~!" Rasiel's fingers then moved down to Fran's lips. Running them back and fourth over his bottom lip, before kissing him.

Fran tried to push Rasiel off of him, but it was _completely_ pointless. He couldn't move his body, and the only reaction he could give was a shocked expression. His eyes widened even more when Rasiel decided to invade his mouth. Forcing his tongue onto Fran's, and violently biting Fran's lips every now and then. Bel was kicking and protesting, muttering curses under his breath, and trying to break free of his handcuffs.

"**Rasiel! **Get your filthy paws off of him!" Bel's protests only made Rasiel move faster. He had destroyed Fran's Varia coat with his knives, and basically ripped Fran's long-sleeve black turtleneck of him, being violent as ever. Fran still couldn't move, but he surely felt everything that was happening to him. Rasiel's cold hands moved all around Fran's torso, causing Fran to let out a few soft moans. Rasiel pinched Fran's nipples a few times, and even licked his collarbones.

"Oh? It seems that you're getting a bit _hard._" Rasiel joked, causing Fran to blush.

"Just get off me already!" Fran's voice gave-out, and distress could be heard in his tone.

Bel's eyes widened, and were filled with anger, and hate. He _hated_ his position, he just wanted to rip his brother to shreds. Fran was _his_ lover, and he wasn't about to let some mirror-image take him away. He kicked and squirmed, causing the cuffs and the rope to dig deeper into his skin. "Rasiel!" Belphegor was causing a fuss, slamming his hands against the wall, hoping to dent or break the hand-cuffs. Belphegor's interruptions annoyed Rasiel, causing him to give in. Rasiel rolled his eyes under his bangs, and got off Fran, walking over to his brother.

"You called?"

"How low are you going to go?" Belphegor had never yelled this loudly before, and it shocked Fran. Fran has seen Bel upset, and irritated, but never like _this_. He even questioned their relationship, thinking about how little he actually knows about Bel.

"Low? Aren't _you_ the low one? Falling in love with someone not of royalty! You're a disgrace, brother."

Bel spat on Rasiel's face. "At least I don't go around touching other people's belongings!"

"He doesn't belong to you, brother, he's _my_ toy now." With that being said, Bel attempted to kick Rasiel.

"You little shit..." Rasiel was enraged now, and started kicking at Bel. Rasiel planted a strong kick in Belphegor's gut, causing him to cough. "How dare you even... _attempt_ to kick a king!"

"King...? -cough- You're nothing but a corpse." That Cheshire grin was on Bel's face, basically begging to be hit. Shaking his head he let out that annoying laugh at his. Laughing every time Rasiel kicked him, or cut him, only causing Rasiel to hurt him more. Fran managed to sit up and looked at the scene, only to realize what Belphegor was trying to do. Bel was _distracting_ Rasiel.

_Stupid idiot senpai, what on Earth are you doing... _Fran, although half naked, tried to get off the bed. If anything, seeing his lover getting beat up like that, Fran wanted to help Bel. Fran used his illusions to mask himself, and his from Rasiel's presence. The dense king still hadn't noticed the plan, and kicked Bel hard in the head, causing him to pass-out.

Fran was still in the room, his body much too numb to successfully get away, but he tried his best to inch away from the room and escape. He didn't want to leave Belphegor, but he wasn't going to waste this chance. He took one last glance at Belphegor's unconscious body and managed to leave the room, tears brimming his eyes.

Rasiel was out of breath, grinning. He never got so worked up like this before, and he was damn pleased with the results. He took a glance at the bed, and his Cheshire grin left his face. _Tch! That damn toy is trying to escape? Maybe that stupid brother of mine isn't as stupid as he seems. Ushesheshe!_ Rasiel nearly threw himself out of the room, laughing hysterically. He was going to break that toy, no... He was going to _kill_ it.

Fran heard a loud BOOM! and turned around to see an enraged Rasiel. His eye widening, and the fear inside him only getting worse. Rasiel looked like a demon to the frog. Staring in fear at Rasiel, he forgot to concentrate on his illusion, which was fading. Rasiel grinned, and glared at Fran, who _just_ realized his illusion wore off.


	3. Captured

**_A/N:_** Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter three! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Stay back.<em>

Fear washed over Fran's face as Rasiel stepped forward. Every time Rasiel took a step forward, Fran took a step back, wanting to avoid what was to come. He didn't want to hurt anymore. Fran wanted out. He wanted to be free of everything. He wanted complete control over his numbed body. He wanted to be able to run away from this, this _monster_.

"No... Stay back..." Fran's voice showed his emotions, no matter how hard he tried to hide them. Everything was shown. The fear in his face, the distress in his voice, and Rasiel could tell he was shaking.

Fran was too shaken and numb to try to run, and he couldn't concentrate long enough to use his illusions. He couldn't even mask his emotions, so there was no way he would pull off an escape. He didn't want to be _anywhere_ near Rasiel, though. And there was nothing coming from the room where Bel was kept.

_Senpai, please... _Fran was scared. He didn't want Rasiel to catch him, even though there was no way for him to escape.

Rasiel stepped forward, and Fran stepped back. Unfortunately, Fran somehow managed to trip on a broken miniature column that once held up and displayed a beautiful vase, also broken, and fell to the floor. Taking this chance, Rasiel basically threw himself on Fran.

"Ushesheshe, you think you can get away from me? Nice try!" Rasiel and Fran weakly wrestled a bit, until Rasiel pinned down Fran's arms with force.

"Get off me!" Fran tried to kick Rasiel off, but Rasiel's legs were pinning down Fran's. He kept struggling, for a few more seconds, but gave up when Rasiel's grip around his arms tightened.

"Be good, little toy, or else I'll _break_ you~!" Rasiel hissed at Fran, then got off Fran, but stood hovering over him, Fran was between Rasiel's legs. In one swift movement, Rasiel grabbed Fran by the waist, and threw him on his shoulder, carrying him that small distance back to the room that Bel was in.

It didn't matter, though, considering Bel was knocked unconscious. It would take a long while for him to awake up, since his body was tired, and was probably attempting to recover from the wounds that Rasiel inflected on him earlier. At once glance, one would probably assume that Belphegor was dead with all the cuts, bruises, and open wounds he had, not to mention how jacked up his face was.

Before Rasiel threw Fran back on the bed, he gasped slightly, and choked back tears when he saw Bel's beaten up body. It was horrible. Fran felt like throwing up. Red. Red. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, and on nearby furniture, and just... _everywhere_. It would be shocking if Bel managed to be completely functional and okay after all he's been through. Any normal person would've begged to be killed, rather than go through all that.

Rasiel threw Fran on the bed, making his body bounce a bit. Dust swarmed out of the mattress, causing the room to fog up, with lack of a better phrase. Then walked to the dress, then back to the foot of the bed.

Fran sat up to the best of his ability and stared at Bel, "What did you do to him...?" _You monster. You're a monster!_ "Wh-" Before Fran would question Rasiel again, Rasiel grabbed Fran's face, digging his thumb and index finger into the younger male's cheeks, and forced the teal haired boy to look at him. A grin was on the blond's face, and his eyes sparkled behind his hair. He was going to enjoy every moment that was about to come.

"I wouldn't be worrying about _him_, if I were you." Pushing Fran away in a forceful manner, Rasiel pulled out some of his knives, a syringe and a weird bottle. "This is a gift from me to you. You should feel honoured a king such as I, would give a pathetic lowlife like you, a gift! Usheshesheshe!" Rasiel's laugh rang in Fran's ears, as he took the syringe, and the bottle. Rasiel tipped the bottle upside down, and used the syringe to to transfer the liquid from the bottle into it.

After a few moments, Fran's eyes widened as he finally figured out what Rasiel was planning to do. _No... No!_ Fran had his fair share of kidnappings, being drugged and a living experiment. His entire past revolved around being a test subject for black market medicine, and illegal testing, and he didn't like how all the memories were flowing back into his head.

Kicking himself away from Rasiel, he slowly scooted to the wall, his back pressed against the wall trying to get as far away as he could. Rasiel walked over to the side of the bed, and grabbed Fran forcefully by the arm.

"Ushesheshe, if you squirm, I might rupture a vein~" Rasiel hummed as he practically stabbed the syringe's needle into Fran's arm, causing him to pull away slightly in pain. Fran looked away and closed his eyes tight as Rasiel began to inject the unknown liquid into his arm.

Fran felt the area of injection heat up, and spread throughout his arm. It felt like he was being burned. His breath began to become unsteady as he was taking small gasps of air. Blood was rushing to his face, and he was feeling numb, but not at the same time. He had no control over his body, but he could feel _everything._

Feeling as if he body got ten times heavier, Fran slumped in the area he was sitting in, a slid down the wall, falling to his side. He tried his best to take a death breath, and watched Rasiel get on the bed, his knives in hand; A Cheshire grin planted on his face. That was the last thing as Fran closed his eyes before the torture that was to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Please review it if you have time!


	4. Tortured

**A/N: **Decided to update again, mainly because I feel bad for not updated, and also because I told my friend I would. c: Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Bel-senpai! Give me back my cake."<p>

"Ushishishishi, no way~! This is my cake now!"

"Senpaiiiiii." Fran was becoming slightly annoyed. He patiently waited after dinner time to get his share of Lussuria's amazing desserts, and the fact that Bel stole _his_ serving after scarfing down his _own_, annoyed him. It wasn't every day that they get to eat Lussuria's specially made cake.

It was probably the most unhealthy, sweet, intoxicating cake a person could ever make. Rich chocolate for _everything_. The cake itself was rich chocolate, the highest of quality, the frosting the most expensive and well made kind, and it had chocolate sprinkles, chocolate chips, and chocolate pieces. It was the 'King of Chocolate Cakes,' as Lussuria would call it.

Just looking at this masterpiece one would overflow with overactive saliva glands. Looking at the completed cake and smelling the aroma, let alone _tasting_ it, would throw people's senses into insanity. To prevent all hell from breaking loose in the Varia headquarters, Lussuria made sure to cut the cake up into equal pieces. And it was made a rule to eat it as soon as possible to prevent anyone from stealing it. And if someone _did_ manage to steal it, they had no rights to complain.

And in this case, Bel stole Fran's cake. That delicious cake was stolen right from under Fran's nose. It was unfair, totally unfair! Fran had been saving that cake for later, and now _was_ later_._ Reaching over the table that he and Bel were sitting at, Fran tried to swipe the plate from Bel, but Bel kept it out of his reach.

Sitting down in frustration, Fran crossed his arms, and watched Bel try to eat his cake in one giant bite. Of course Bel couldn't eat it all at once, so the chocolate cake fell back down to the plate, and ended up getting all over his face. Fran was mentally pouting as Bel made a mess with _his_ cake. He was never going to let him live that down, not for a _long_ time.

Bel looked up at Fran who was throwing a fit, and decided to give the rest of the cake to him, and offered him the plate. Fran glared up at Bel, but grabbed the plate, because even if it was crumbs, he'd lick that plate clean. Fran was eating the cake with a small grin on his face. Although he was still upset that Bel ate the majority of it, he was happy that his lover was willing enough to leave some for him.

After cleaning the plate, Fran looked at Bel and frowned, "I hope you get fat." Yeah, there was no way Fran was ever going to forgive Bel for eating his cake.

Bel grinned in reply, and pointed to his messy face. "Want some more~?" Fran blushed slightly, before standing up, and walked over to Bel. Holding his hair back, he licked the corner's of Bel's mouth hesitantly. Bel, being the impatient brat he is, he pulled Fran into a kiss, not even caring about how messy he was being. He was just glad that frog and chocolate tasted _delicious._ It was the sweetest kiss Bel had ever had the pleasure of tasting, and he kept at it until Fran forced him away, visibly flushed and embarrassed.

"S-senpai!" Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Fran tried to mask his emotions, but Bel was enjoying this a little too much. Bel grabbed Fran's hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Ushishi, ne, Fran~ I'm sorry for eating your chocolate! Next time Lussuria makes it, I'll share mine with you." Bel kissed the back of Fran's hand to seal the promised, and smiled. Fran could feel his cheeks heat up.

But, they weren't heating up from embarrassment. Fran's entire body started having a burning sensation flow through him. He grabbed his stomach tightly, and watched as the images around him began to swirl and fade.

* * *

><p>"Ushesheshe!"<p>

A demented, pleasure-filled laugh filled the small room that kept three bodies; A drugged teal-haired boy, an unconscious prince, and a demented king.

Fran's eyes widened in pain, as something sharp slid down his bare torso. The pain was real, maybe even _intensified_ by the drugs that had been injected into him. His body felt like it was on fire, and whenever the cold, silver knives slid across his skin, he could feel the burning sensation get worse. The pain was unbearable. His entire torso was cut up. Cuts of different sizes and depths, some bleeding intensely, other's beaded with crimson. Rasiel showed no mercy, and this was only the beginning.

Fran was unable to cry, unable to scream, unable to move all because of the drug. It prevented him from having control over his body, making it extremely hard to lift a finger, but it allowed him to feel everything, _everything_, that touched him. He could feel Rasiel's cold, weirdly-shaped knife slicing through his skin, and the pain that came with it. He could feel Rasiel straddled on top of his thighs, and he could feel Rasiel's free hand smearing the blood all over his body. It was sickening.

"Ushesheshe! How are you enjoying my present so far?" Fran looked at Rasiel, and that damned grin of his, and looked away, wanting to cry, wanting to escape, even if there was the slightest bit of hope left. Fran then turned his head to look at Bel, who was still motionless on the other side of the room.

_Bel-senpai, wake up! Please... Wake up you stupid, fallen prince! Hurry up and save me fro-_ Fran's thoughts were cut short.

There was a sudden pinch in his chest, right above his gut. And then came wave of pain, rushing throughout Fran's body. As he began to scream, Rasiel slapped his hand over Fran's mouth, muffling the boy's screams of pain. It was music to Rasiel's ears, like an orchestra of blood lust, if that makes any sense.

Rasiel looked down at his hand when he felt something warm running across the edge of his fingers. It was Fran's tears. Rasiel watched as Fran shut his eyes tightly, whimpering slightly. Liking what he saw, Rasiel slammed another one of his precious knives into Fran's stomach, and watched the whole process repeat over. Fran's tears streaming down his face, muffled screams, and light whimpers. Not to mention Fran started to kick in pain. He left both knives inside Fran's body, and snickered to himself, every time they moved to Fran's heartbeat. He knew he hit _something_.

Wanting to see more, Rasiel took another one of his knives, and began _skinning _Fran's arm. Cutting two deep cuts into his arm, one on the opposite side of his wrist, another on his forearm, he began to skin the younger male's arm. Slowly peeling off a few layers of skin, he felt Fran kick under him again. The whole room was filled with Rasiel's snickers, it was a surprise that Bel was _still_ out of it, not even hearing the whimpers of his lover, or his muffled screams.

Watching Fran squirm under him, he thought it was a good idea to cut the boy's face up. He grabbed Fran by the hair, and pulled him up by it, holding Fran in a sitting position by his hair. Fran's eyes were sealed shut, but Rasiel was going to fix that, wasn't he~?

He ran his free hand over Fran's cheek, caressing it softly, then slapping it with all his might, which caused Fran to open his eyes in shock and pain. He looked in the general area where Rasiel's eyes _should have_ been, and spat on the king, enraging him even more. Rasiel slapped Fran again, which caused him to close his eyes suddenly, then backhanded him. And with that, Rasiel took his finger, and applied pressure to the corner of Fran's eye; he was going to pop that eyeball out, and feed it to Fran. And that's what he did, too.

After applying enough pressure to Fran's eye, his eyeball began to weasel out, and then: _Pop!_ His eyeball was out of his socket, causing Fran to close his eyes even tighter, if possible. He wanted to cry, and he wanted to scream, but the pain was too much to bear.

Letting go of Fran's hair, and watching his fall back down on the bed, Rasiel grabbed his knife, so he could cut the rest of the eyeball out. He looked at Fran, and then shivered at the site of the torture he inflected on Fran. It was shocking that Fran hadn't started to bed to be killed. Taking the knife, he cut the eye completely from the socket, and watched blood and puss pour out of it. It was a shame that such beautiful blood is going to go to waste, and stain the sheets.

Rasiel looked at the eyeball; it was a nice colour. A rare one, if you may. It was simply beautiful. Too bad it was going to dissolve in stomach acid. But, before Rasiel could make Fran eat his own eyes, he hard soft muttering from him.

"Bel... senpai..." Leaning in closer to Fran's face, Rasiel listened to the name he called, and pouted.

"Aren't _I_ the one you should be calling~?" Rasiel shrugged it off, and forced Fran's mouth open, by applying pressure to his thumb, and index finger, which were placed in the middle of Fran's cheeks. He applies more pressure, and watched as Fran's mouth opened without resistance. He threw the eye in Fran's mouth, and forced it close.

The taste of the eyeball was disgusting (A/N: not that I would know...), and Fran struggled against Rasiel, not wanting to shallow it. Rasiel stabbed another knife into Fran's torso, which caused Fran to choke on the eye. He flung his remaining eye open in shock, and tried to breathe against Rasiel's grip. Again, he kicked weakly, trying to gasp for air, but the eye was stuck in his throat.

Fran managed to move his hand and grab onto Rasiel's sleeve, pleading for Rasiel to help him. Fran was afraid of dying. He truly was, especially in _this_ situation and environment.

"If you want to breathe, you gotta swallow it!" Rasiel teased, and pocked Fran's neck with force, causing him to swallow the eye reflexively. After seeing Fran's Adam's Apple move around and seeing him relax slightly, Rasiel knew Fran had swallowed the eye, and removed his hand. He was grinning. "How did it taste~?"

Fran closed his eyes, he was in too much pain in too many places to respond to Rasiel's stupid question. He laid there, hoping for it to end. He wanted it to. As much as he didn't want to die, he didn't want to suffer, either.

Rasiel took the syringe, and refilled it. The next thing he did caused Fran to break. Completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi guys~ I hope I did okay with the whole torture thing. ): Review please, though, I'd love to know what you guys think! This chapter is your special treat for being patient with me. Thanks!


End file.
